Hey little train, wait for me
by BurningThroughTime
Summary: One-Shot. La infame escena del baile, los sentimientos de nuestros heroes, y un final distinto al de la pantalla grande. HHr.


**Hey little train, wait for me**

**by DreamedOfParadise**

_We have the answer to all your fears_

_it's short, it's simple, it's crystal dear_

_it's round about, it's somewhere here_

_lost amongst our winnings_

_O children_

_lift up your voice, lift up your voice_

_- NICK CAVE AND THE BAD SEEDS _

Los escalones de madera están cubiertos de polvo, lagrimas y recuerdos. Pero a ella no le importa, se mantiene ahí, estática. Rodea sus piernas con sus delgados brazos, tratando debilmente de recordar el calor de las caricias de su madre, el aroma a tinta fresca infringiendo en un pergamino nuevo, y los ojos azules de su perdido amigo. Ron.

A Hermione no le escapa de que Harry a entrado a la tienda, pero no se inmuta. Su cabeza se apoya suavente en sus rodillas, que para ese momento sentían la mas ligera incomodidad. Ella apenas lo registra, demasiado sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, en los recuerdos de su vida en Hogwarts, que cada vez parecen más ajenos, distantes.

Ella escucha el carraspeo de la silla contra el piso de madera, pero su mirada está perdida, desenfocada. La vieja radio a su lado emite las suaves notas de una canción muggle que ha escuchado antes. No sabe exactamente cuando, dónde, o con quién se encontraba. Esos detalles parecian terriblemente mundanos en comparación a su situacion actual. Pero al mismo tiempo le ofrecen una ruta de escape, sin importar si el dolor en su pecho dice lo contrario.

Entonces ella ve esa mano callosa y grande, la mano que tenía las terroríficas palabras "_no debo decir mentiras_" inflingidas en la piel, rompiendo lo que alguna vez fue una capa delicada y suave. En ese momento, la mano estrechada de Harry parece una oferta a otro mundo. Otro camino.

Levanta la mirada a sus ojos verdes, y los observa por unos minimos segundos. A sus irises le faltan ese brillo que poseían cuando lo conoció por primera vez, en aquel tren. Su cara esta marcada por la preocupación y la falta de sueño. Harry parece mayor, y una breve imagen de un Remus Lupin demacrado cruza su mente por unos pocos momentos, pero sigue su camino y se pierde en la catarata de pensamientos que es el cerebro de Hermione Jean Granger.

A ella le gustaría decir que nada cambió, que todo sigue igual. Pero como negar la evidente realidad cuando la tiene reflejada justo en frente de su nariz, en los ojos esmeraldas de su mejor amigo. De su Harry.

Ella acepta la mano, la sujeta con fuerza, como un chaleco salva vidas. Y de algún modo, ella cree que esa metafora se aplica perfectamente a su relación. Ambos se han salvado el uno al otro de las terribles y turbulentas aguas de la soledad, de la ignorancia. Juntos, siguieron adelante.

La canción es triste y melancólica, pero de algun modo eso no le interesa. Está cautivada por los dedos del mago, que deshacen rapidamente el seguro del guardapelo colgando pesadamente de su cuello. Casi instantaneamente puede sentir la presión, la maldad, irse de su cuerpo, y no puede evitar suspirar de alivio.

Harry toma sus manos, y empieza a moverse de forma casi comica alrededor de su cuerpo inmovil. Ella pudo haberse reido entonces, de los intentos de su mejor amigo por animarla. O tal vez por lo ridículo que se veía tambaleandose de un pie en otro. Pero no lo hace, simplemente le regala una suave sonrisa, y se une a él.

Sus dedos se entrlazaron, sus torsos se conectaron, sus miradas se cruzaron. Parecía mágico como sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente el uno con el otro. Como si estuvieran destinados a quedarse así toda una vida.

La suave melodía se convierte poco a poco más lenta, y sus cuerpos se apegan aún más. El mentón de ella se reposa en los fuertes hombros de él, mientras dansan suavemente.

La música termina y en la tienda sólo se escucha estática. Pero Hermione oye a su corazón latir fuertemente, y por un momento se pregunta si puede salir de su caja torácica. Sus ojos color miel chocan con los verdes de Harry, a los que parecen volverles el brillo.

Sus ojos dejan los del chico para centrarse en sus labios por el más efimero de los segundos. Las palabras sobran.

Antes que lo pueda procesar, su boca se conecta con la del joven Potter a medio camino. El silencio se rompe con el sonido de su cariño. Y sus corazones empiezan a sanar.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco lo hace la canción utilizada en la pelicula y en este fanfic. Publicación sin fines de lucro.

Esta historia es sólo una ampliación de la escena en la tienda en Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows: Part One.

_Review._

_- Daniela  
_


End file.
